Blue Birthday Cakes
by Cupcakes Can Write Too
Summary: Scene from The Last Olympian- where Annabeth gives Percy his birthday cake- in Annabeth's POV. Oneshot.


**I just realized that Percy's birthday was like 3 days ago... whoops... I kinda forgot... but today I wanted to write something for his birthday! So this is that scene from The Last Olympian (you know, when Annabeth gives Percy the cake at the end of the book) in Annabeth's POV.**

 **I literally wrote this by reading word for word from The Last Olympian. I prefer when things stick to canon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As everyone slowly left the pavilion after dinner, Annabeth went to the Athena cabin with her siblings.

There was a cake waiting on her bunk, made by Tyson and her a few hours ago. Annabeth was pretty sure Percy didn't even realize it was his birthday, but she certainly did.

And she had high hopes for this birthday.

She walked into the pavilion, unnoticed by Percy. He was sitting at the Poseidon table, watching Grover and Juniper down at the beach.

"Hey," Annabeth said, sliding onto the bench next to Percy, "Happy birthday."

He just looked at her blankly. "What?"

She smirked inwardly. She was right; he'd forgotten. "It's August 18th," she reminded him. "Your birthday, right?"

He looked stunned.

"Make a wish," Annabeth said, holding up the cake.

"Did you bake this yourself?" Percy asked, a smile snaking onto his face.

"Tyson helped," she admitted.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he said, "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

Percy paused for a second, then blew out the candles.

We ate with our hands, having no spoons within reach. As Annabeth licked her fingers absentmindedly, she watched the waves crashing on the beach, not far away. "You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world," he corrected.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." Annabeth said, fighting to keep the relief out of her voice and the satisfied smile off her face.

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy teased, smirking.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

That was a lie.

"Uh-huh," said Percy disbelievingly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" she said intimidatingly.

"You'd probably kick my butt." he said, smiling.

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

Percy nervously wiped cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth didn't look away from the shoreline, her heart pounding. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to." Annabeth smirked.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." his voice trailed off.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked softly.

He finally looked at her and saw how hard she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me!" he whined.

"I am not!" she protested, knowing full well that he was right.

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Annabeth finally let herself laugh, for real this time. She leaned closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "I am never, _ever,_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

She didn't know how long they sat there before a voice growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly, the pavilion was filled with campers, bathing them all in a glow of light. The eavesdroppers hoisted both Annabeth and Percy onto their shoulders, laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Conner Stoll declared.

Annabeth laughed as they carried them there, holding hands with a tomato-faced Percy.

Still holding hands, they were tossed into the lake with a giant splash of water.

Annabeth didn't know how long their friends waited for them to come up, but Percy didn't care. He made them an underwater air bubble-being the son of Poseidon came in handy sometimes.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought by reviewing!**

 **It was just supposed to be short and sweet... I think I got that part down.**

 **I know it isn't anything new, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything, and this is a oneshot for Percy's birthday, after all, and I think everyone who has read the Percy Jackson series can say that this would have been his favorite birthday.**

 **I mean, he saved the world on his sixteenth birthday!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **\- Cupcakes Can Write Too**


End file.
